


Speak to Me (Make Me Shake) [bingo mark: public places]

by Incadence



Series: Bangtan Kink Bingo [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, just realized this was a bingo mark, kinkbingobts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incadence/pseuds/Incadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve done this before. Yoongi loves toys, and he loves using them on Jimin even more, experimenting, making him come, marking his skin red and blue. But usually this was in the privacy of closed doors and messy sheets. </p><p>Not out here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak to Me (Make Me Shake) [bingo mark: public places]

**Author's Note:**

> this was two requests in one  
> both requests mentioned the words nasty in it  
> don't blame me (◎_◎;)  
> Added in public places bc of the kink bingo ah this is sinful

Jimin just wanted to _please._ But with Yoongi that was easier said than done.

Yoongi wasn’t fussy per say, but compliments didn’t come easy. Maybe that’s why Jimin loved him so much. Because he loved it; he loved arching and showing for him, begging for it, begging for the barest praise and acknowledgement from Yoongi.

Yoongi was hard to please. And Jimin would do anything, if it meant praise.

But this? This was something else.

Jimin sits down as the cameras are switched on, as blinding lights focus on them. 

All the other member’s voices, the shuffling of the camera crew, are all dulled to a mess of white noise as Jimin feels the gentle shift of the vibrator inside him, sending slight throbs of pleasure under his skin.

They’ve done this before. Yoongi loves toys, and he loves using them on Jimin even more, experimenting, making him come, marking his skin red and blue. But usually this was in the privacy of closed doors and messy sheets. 

Not out here. 

Not when the cameras are fixed on the way he moves, not when all eyes are on him, not when thousands upon thousands of people are watching him. And as luck would have it, Yoongi is seated next to him, hands resting innocently on Jimin’s pant leg, eyes fixed on the cameras with a small smile.

Jimin can’t focus on the interview, his eyes are glazed, senses heightened to every shift he makes, each press of Yoongi’s fingers against his knee, the push of the vibrator, and the gentle flares of pleasure across his stomach. When the MCs question him, Namjoon helpfully says that he’s tired, and Jimin gives him a grateful smile, all while Yoongi's smirk is small and knowing. Bastard. 

After all, this was not only arousal, but also anticipation. The vibrator hasn’t buzzed once since their trip from the dorm to here. It had been one of Yoongi’s new toys, a pretty, remote controlled vibrator, with said remote resting snugly in Yoongi’s pant pocket. And Jimin prays that Yoongi forgets about it until after the interview.

The interview goes on and on, and Jimin finally starts to relax, used to the slight pressure inside him. But apparently Yoongi is cruel. Because out of nowhere, he feels Yoongi shift next to him, and the vibrator switches _on._

Jimin instantly jerks, tensing up as he gives a small yelp. Then as quick as it happens, the buzzing stops. At that, all the members turn to look at him, except Yoongi who seems to relax even more, smile wide and smug. 

“Jimin-sshi, are you okay?” The MC asks, and Jimin feels his face getting hot, hands clammy when he feels all eyes on him.

“I’m fine,” Jimin says, smiling weakly. “Um, Tae accidentally kicked me." Taehyung throws him a confused look from beside him, and Jimin only returns it with a slight smile. And when Jimin turns to glare at Yoongi, all he does is give Jimin's knee a slight squeeze and Jimin has to repress the shiver that shoots down his spine. 

“What the fuck Yoongi?” Jimin hisses into Yoongi’s ear when the cameras are focused on the MCs.

Yoongi only smiles, and turns to hold Jimin’s gaze. His pupils are dilated, and there’s a brush of red against his cheek, a slight wetness to his lips. It’s satisfaction, Jimin realizes and it sends a thrill of desire across his skin. “Did you want more?” Yoongi murmurs, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. And god, Jimin wanted to kiss him right there and then, just to show everyone. 

_“Yoongi-”_ Jimin starts, but the word is cut off when the vibrating starts again, this time at a higher intensity. Jimin jerks forward, digging his fingers into his palms hard enough to leave little crescents, while his hips snap forward, the insistent flare of pleasure blooming across his stomach, trickling white hot down his spine. He bites his lips to stifle the slight moan, and he hears Yoongi huff a laugh next to him. 

Jimin shivers under the press of Yoongi's fingers, soft and sensitive. Breath heady, eyes fluttering as he becomes unraveled by every buzz, every push. And Jimin in all this, can't help but wonder if Yoongi is looking at him right now. No, in fact, Jimin wonders if Yoongi is hard, wonders if Yoongi loves this, wonders if Yoongi will praise him afterwards. That thought alone makes Jimin squeeze the sticky wetness of his thighs together, red blooming across his cheeks.

“He’s not feeling very well.” Yoongi supplies smoothly when Jimin tumbles over his words as the intensity of the vibrations grows with every subtle press of Yoongi’s fingers. “He's worked very hard. We’ve all been very busy with this new album, I hope you all will enjoy it, as we are very proud of it.”

Jimin can’t focus on anything now, not on the interview questions, not on the way the camera is fixated on him, only on Yoongi and the press of his shoulders against him, and how much he wants it, how much he _needs_ it. 

Jimin is hard now, cock straining against his pants as the vibrations continue, he’s probably wet and leaking by now, staining his briefs. Thank god, their legs are blocked by a table, otherwise everyone would see the way Yoongi’s fingers move up his thigh, can see the way Jimin arches into the touch, can see the beautiful way Jimin wanted it. 

The vibrations have reached a higher intensity now, and Jimin is biting his lips so hard he can feel the metallic taste of blood against his lips. His body is taut, as he slumps forward in slight, harried breaths. Pleasure blooms in overwhelming throbs against his stomach, heady and insistent until it is all Jimin can feel. With each buzz of the vibrator, and each push of Yoongi’s hand, his mouth has dropped open, red and glistening and beautiful. Everyone can see that. 

Jimin can feel the member's eyes on him, he can feel Yoongi’s fingers on his thigh, he can feel the press of his jeans against his cock and how much he wants and needs friction. The angle changes and Jimin feels the vibrator rub against his prostate and Jimin lets out a small moan. 

“Jimin-sshi, are you sure you’re okay?” Their voices seem far away now, a blurred mess of unfamiliar noise. 

“He might be getting down with a fever,” Yoongi adds, voice calm as ever. Fuck him.

“I’m… _fine.”_ Jimin grits out, throwing Yoongi a glare, who only returns it with a small wink. He’s pushing into Yoongi’s hands now, needy and desperate for friction and release.

This was different, different to the way Yoongi fucked him, different to the feel of Yoongi’s fingers. But it was still enough to unravel him in front of everyone. Because this was _Yoongi,_ he was pleasing Yoongi. All Jimin wanted to do was please.

Jimin can see it, the slight blooms of pleasure against Yoongi's cheek. He was definitely going to get rewarded later. And that thought, along with a slight hum when the vibrator reaches it’s highest level, along with the pressure of Yoongi’s fingers against his cock, along with the friction and need and want, is enough for Jimin to come, under the table, thighs and fingers trembling. 

He manages to not moan, only grip the table until his knuckles turn a stark white, moan stifled against bitten lips. He desperately tries not to give it away, desperately tries not to buck into Yoongi’s hand. But the orgasm is white hot, fiery and insistent. Yoongi's hands push against him as Jimin rides through it, mouth dropping open in the slightest moan.

It’s only when the interview is coming to an end that Jimin comes to his senses again. He can feel the wetness against his briefs, hot and sticky against his pants, making them cling to his thighs. Getting back to the dorm without anyone knowing is going to be a pain in the ass.

 When the interview comes to a close, _finally_ , and the cameras click shut, Namjoon barely gets in a “What the hell was that Jimin?” Before he dashes to the bathroom.

It was to be expected that Yoongi follows soon after. He’s still the epitome of calm, but Jimin can see the breathy exhales, the flush of red against his cheeks, and of course the way he kisses Jimin with such ferocity and want, how much Yoongi needed it, and enjoyed his little show. 

“Oh, you’ve been such a good boy.” Yoongi murmurs between messy kisses as he presses Jimin against the toilet stall, lips ghosting his neck. At that, Jimin moans, wide and shameless.

“Are you going to reward me?” Jimin smiles as Yoongi’s fingers find their way under his shirt.

“You’ve been _so good to me._ You were so beautiful Jimin,” Yoongi breathes into Jimin’s skin. “I’m going to do more than just reward you.”

As it turned out, Jimin does like getting praise, but as Jimin later finds out, when Yoongi is generous, boy can he _give._

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blog](http://maknaie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
